


Time in Your Hands

by woody1424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, M/M, hendery is the cheshire cat, kun is the mad hatter, lucas is the white rabbit, mark and johnny are the twins, ten is alice, wayv fic, winwin is queen of hearts, xiaojun is all-knowing butterfly, yangyang is time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: When Ten falls down the rabbit hole, what will he awaiting him in the twisted world of Wonderland?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1:

Everything felt different. One moment, he was with Yuta getting coffee at some store. Then the next, he felt like he was falling. He barely remembered how it happened as he now feels himself coming back to his senses. There were tea cups, cookies, and clocks as he fell further and further down. 

And now he feels himself open his eyes.

The sun in the sky is bright as the sky is a mixture of reds and blues and whites. The clouds look like cotton candy as he feels a small breeze pass by him. The smell of fresh-baked cookies and freshly boiled tea comes to his nostrils as he props himself up. 

His blond hair falls into his face as he sweeps it out of his face with a now gloved hand. He looks down at the white frilly gloves, with small lace bows may I add, as he stands up to look at whatever else he has now changed into. 

A blue and white striped polo along with black suspenders that clip to white shorts is what he seems to look like. A black bowtie sits on his neck that matches the bows on his leather-black shoes and the bow hair band that appeared on his head. From the black shoes come up black and white striped knee-length socks that seem to complete the strange outfit. 

“Alice! There you are! Where did you run off too?” a voice calls out to him. 

_ Alice? Why in the world would I be getting called ‘Alice’? The last time I checked, my name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, not Alice. But I do go by Ten...but where the fuck would you get ‘Alice’ from that? _

The Alice figure looks around to find someone very familiar to him, except, he looked outlandishly different as well. White hair flows from under the top hat that sits up on top of his head. Two very realistic rabbit ears stick up through the hat as he continues to run towards Ten. 

“Lucas? What are you doing here, and why are you calling me  _ Alice _ ?” Ten asks as he gets a better look at his friend. 

He wears a blue suit with a red bowtie that sits soundly on his neck. A white button up with a red waistcoat with a small golden pocket watch sticking out which causes Ten to also notice that there is a watch on Lucas’ hands as well. White gloves that seemed to be bulkier than Ten’s covered the others hands as he now looks at the one that he called Alice. 

“We’re going to be late! C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Lucas says again as he now grabs Ten’s hand. 

He drags the confused male into one of the strange forests of the equally strange world before Ten managed to pull away. Lucas looked at the other boy confused before he stopped in his tracks as well. 

“Lucas, where the hell are we? And why do you keep calling me  _ Alice _ ?” he asked as he walked to where he was in front of the other male. 

Lucas just looked at him strangely before a sudden realization hit him. He just smiled before taking Ten’s hand again as they began to walk steadily through the forest. The trees were purple and pink as well as more erational colors, and Ten was becoming more weirded out by the minute. 

“This is Wonderland, Alice. Or should I say Ten?” Lucas introduced which suddenly made the older male more scared that he already was. 

“We all know each other here in Wonderland, but it takes a while for us to adjust in and out of our roles. So here in Wonderland, I’m known as the White Rabbit. My job is to guide you, which I’ve done plenty of times before, to our Queen’s castle so you can play his game.” 

Ten took a moment to let all of that sink in. Just for thought, he had read Alice in Wonderland the other day before dressing up for an event that the members of WayV have had planned out, so he starts to see that this is probably some cognitive dream that he’s having thanks to stress and lack of sleep. 

“So your queen is a male? If so, why is he not just a king rather than a queen?” Ten asks as they continue their journey through the winding ways of the forest. 

Lucas chuckles as he suddenly pulls out his pocket watch from his waist coat. Small inscriptions were made on there for separate times of the day, if Ten had to take a guess, so all he could see is that the hand of the clock is closest to an inscription labeled ‘Tea Time’. 

“You really are new here, Alice. Anyways, according to Wonderlandian rule, the queen is  _ far _ more powerful than a king. You will soon come to learn that when you meet our glorious queen.” the rabbit smiles as one of his ears suddenly twitch. 

Ten only tilts his head before nodding. Once again, the name of  _ Alice _ had slipped, and he was ready to set this white rabbit straight, but he knew that it was only a dream. His part is to play the girl who wanted a world of her own, and he guesses that this is what he gets in return. 

“So how do I get out of here?” Ten asks as his next question as they now pass a valley of flowers that seemed to sing at their arrival. 

“As I said before, you have to beat the queen at one of her games. And soon enough, you will be freed back to the world we come from, Ten.” 

All this did was confuse Ten a whole lot more, but before he could ask anymore questions, he found himself at the end of the forest where there seemed to be a tea party going on. Lucas soon pulled out his watch and saw that the hand was exactly on the ‘Tea Time’ symbol. 

“We are right on time, Alice. Now, shall we enjoy some tea with our friends?” the white rabbits ask happily before walking over to the table. 

He just shrugs before following along to see even more familiar faces than before. At the table, there was a man that was pouring out tea and handing out cakes to two boys in very similar outfits. As Ten got closer, he started to notice that indeed, these are his friends. Except there are not the friends that he knows. 

The man in the hat serving the tea is none other than his band mate, Kun. The man has a huge top hat with some sort of tea tag sticking out of it as well as a teapot and a tea cup balanced on the surface. His outfit is sort of like Ten’s, except the pattern isn’t white and blue, instead it's just a mixture or random colors and patterns that seem to go with the outfit. 

He guessed that for today’s mad outfit, he went with a green shirt with a few inkblots on it. The suspenders were a checkered pattern with small flowers going around the rim. Then for the bowtie, pure red and nothing out. And to set it all off, a yellow trench coat with orange and purple polka dots. 

Then he looks over to the two boys when he finally catches a good look at what the two of them look like, he knows immediately who they are. Mark Lee and Johnny, two other bandmates of his. Their outfits were completely different, but the concept was the same. Mark wears an orange t-shirt with a blue blazer to go with his shorts and shoes. Then Johnny has a normal blue sweater with half-n-half orange and white jeans. 

The two are nowhere close to being twins, but they do act a lot the same. Ten, after deciding that he really wasn’t up for just standing up for however long Tea Time takes, sat down in a chair between Lucas and Mark. 

“So, you’re the one the butterfly warned us about! Alice, however have you been?” Kun asked as he poured some tea into one of the tack tea cups. 

“...fine. So, what’s your role here in Wonderland?” Ten asked as he only looked at the dull red liquid that the man had poured into the cup. 

“I’m the Mad Hatter as you are Alice, Ten. My role here in Wonderland is to have the most funtastic tea parties in Wonderland!” 

Ten nods as he took notice that Kun also managed to know his name as well. Now as things begin to settle, they mentioned that a butterfly figure told them of his arrival, so maybe this figure is the somebody behind all of this. Ten decided that tea didn’t sound so bad, but as soon as he reached for the cup, Lucas was quick to swat it away. 

“I don’t think that you want to take a sip of that. This is Wonderland Tea, so if you drink that, you’re going to want to stay here for a while. I’m pretty sure that you don’t have the time for that.” the white rabbit explained as he watches the Alice figure set the cup back down onto the saucer. 

“So, I’m guessing you will be off to go see the butterfly?” Kun asks as he shoves a tea biscuit into his mouth. 

“Well, I won’t be attending. According to his majesty, the twins are to take our Alice to the butterfly next. I have a meeting with Time before having to get to the castle for the games. So, if you all would excuse me, I have to get going.” Lucas explains before he gets out of his chair. 

Ten shoots a look at the rabbit to see that he is already long gone from the tea table. He sighs before turning to where Mark and Johnny seem to be talking about something. He knows that the two in real life seem to always joke and cause destruction, but they’ve seemed to be quiet this whole time. 

“So, are you ready to go Alice?” Johnny asks as he begins to get up from his seat. 

Ten nods before they all bid Kun a farewell. Mark and Johnny took either one of Ten’s gloved hands before entering the extravagant forest. 

000

“So, Alice, what brings you to Wonderland?” Mark asks as they now have entered a darker part of Wonderland. 

“I’m not sure. I just know I was back home, and now I’m whatever the hell this is.” the male growled as he just seems to just be taking in the change of perspective. 

It wasn’t as bright as it was back at the Mad Hatter’s tea party. Now it’s a tiny bit more gloomy, but still has that tinge of Wonderland spirit. The trees sway in rhythm of how small monkey-like creatures swing on them. The path seemed to just be lightened up by different creatures and plants that they passed by. 

“Do you two know me like the others do?” he asked as they now have come to a small stop. 

“Of course, Ten. We all know you because we’ve all met you one time or another. I mean, what would be Wonderland without all of the wonder flying around?” Mark laughs as he pats his friend on the back. 

“Are you guys still the same people that I know from back home?” he asks once again. 

“My god, Alice, you have so many questions. Save them all for the butterfly.” Johnny laughs as they still remain still in their spots. 

They remain silenced in their spots until a figure seems to make himself known. Dark intricate wings make themselves known as they illuminate from the darkness. The pattern is laminated with whites and greys until a tiny tinge of purple becomes visible. 

The figure himself was another person that was somebody Ten knew as well. From just his composure and how he carefully conceded himself, Ten knew exactly who the male is. Xiaojun, another bandmate and friend. 

The butterfly descended himself to where he stands right in front of the trio with a calming look on his face. The twins smiled at their Wonderlandian friend before the butterfly waves them off with one of his slender hands. 

“Good luck, Ten!” they singsonged before heading back down the shimmering path. 

Ten only looked back as he watched them slowly get swallowed by the darkness before turning back to face the butterfly. His mind traveled back to where he had been reading that stupid childern’s book a while ago. He remembered there being something about a butterfly, now what was it…?

“You’re the ‘All-Knowing’ butterfly?” Ten asked as he looked to the figure in front of him. 

“Yes, I am, Alice. I knew that you would be here...but, then again, I wasn’t.” the butterfly spoke as he now levitates in the air. 

“What is that supposed to mean? The others seemed to know-” 

“Those hooligans expect Alice, no matter who they are. What I’m saying is that you were not the one to be chosen.” Xiaojun softly spoke with a bitter tone behind his voice. 

Ten looked down at this. So he really wasn’t meant for this? Then why the hell is he  _ here _ ? He could be at home in peace without any of this happening. But then again, it kind of hurt when he heard that he’s not the ‘expected one’. 

From what he has picked up, they all just play their own roles. So he’s just another one? 

“So how do I get to the Queen? I think I’m ready to leave.” Ten spoke as he now glares at the magnificent creature. 

“Such a questionnaire, Alice.” the butterfly chuckles before continuing on with his statement. “Anyways, you shall come across paths with the Cheshire Cat and he shall lead you to the main district. But be careful of him, he can be very... _ misleading _ .”

Ten nods as he begins to walk away in search of this Cheshire Cat figure. The sooner he gets out of here, the better. He’s more than ready to wake up from this nightmare. 

“One more thing, Ten hyung. There is something that I must ask you.” 

“Shouldn’t you know what my answer is since your ‘all-knowing’?” Ten snaps as he begins to walk back towards the butterfly. He’s beginning to become tired of people fucking with him. 

“Yes, I am all knowing of Wonderland, but you are from Earth. I cannot predict your moves like I can others. So now I would like to ask a question I always get a different answer to.” the all knowing perseus. 

Ten roles his eyes as he awaits for the butterfly to speak. “What is it?”

“Why do you want to leave? Isn’t there anything or  _ anyone _ here worth staying for?” 

Ten goes silent. He wants to leave, but he never really thought of why he would even say that. Anyone would obviously want to go home because they don’t know of the strange inhabitants of Wonderland and why they got here.

But anyone worth staying for? He hadn’t thought of that. 

“Isn’t there anyone that you love?” the butterfly speaks one last time before disappearing into a mist. 

Ten stares with wide eyes as he feels the mist blow past him, yet it still feels as if it lingers on his skin. Love is something that he has longed for, but never really gotten in return. He’s watched as some of the members have paired off and even fucked each other on the daily. 

He’s never really thought of that. He thinks of his answer to such a question that continues to fuck the inside of his brain until he’s almost reduced to a numbness. 

“I don’t know.”

000

The Alice figure now walks through the forest all alone as some of light has disappeared from his sight. He walks aimlessly with an empty heart and mind until he feels that somebody is following him. Ten turns around every few minutes to check if somebody was going to jump out at him, but nothing seemed to be lurking in the darkness. 

That’s when he suddenly feels a hand stroke across his face. Ten jumps before turning around to be met face-to-face with somebody way too familiar for comfort. 

“H-Hendery?! The hell?!” the older gasps as he now looks at the other boy. 

Hendery smiles as two small fangs become noticeable. His hair, for some reason or another, is a dark purple with fuchsia streaks going through them. Two fuzzy cat ears, along with a tail, stick out as much as Hendery’s cat like eyes do. The male wears an unbuttoned purple button-up with skin-tight fuschia leggings to match. 

The cat possesses no shoes as he seems to be sleepy just by his stance. 

“Alice, what are you doing out in the forest out by yourself? I was sure that Lucas would be looking after you.” the cheshire asks as he tilts the shorters head up to where their eyes meet. 

“He said that he, uh, had to go meet with Time?” he answers as the other male lets out a sigh. 

“I told him to keep and eye on you. His role as White Rabbit is to stay by your side at all times, so I’m guessing that the Queen had something to do with that?” 

“Yep.”

Hendery nods as he begins to walk in front of the other male, tail swishing mindlessly, before turning to face the other boy. Ten stays in his place as he looks at how the younger male looks. 

“So, are you coming or not, I’m supposed to be taking you to our district, right?” 

Ten nods as he begins to travel along with the cat.

000

“Why are you, off all people, the Cheshire Cat?” Ten asks as they near the city’s entrance. 

“Because, who else~” the younger smirks. 

Ten rolls his eyes as he takes a look at the city. Once again, the atmosphere has seemed to change again. Everything was now in a light hearted mood, like when he woke up, but it still seems to be in a small darkened mood. The sky is now a mix or pink, orange, and yellow as the clouds look like candy and truffles in the sky. 

A small cluster of book-shaped butterflies go past the two of them as flowers seemed to have paint dripping off of them. Hendery walks over to one of the flowers and picks it up by the bud. As soon as he removes his hand, red paint is stained all over his skin. 

“Looks like the cards have some work to do, how dreadful.” the cat sighs as he looks back to the confused Ten.

The shorter male roles his eyes before heading towards the town once again. Hendery buttons his shirt up again before a small fuschia bow tie appears around his neck. 

“Is it some sort of dress code to dress up like  _ this _ ?” Ten asks as he motions to the bow tie around his neck as well as Hendery’s. 

“No, not really. I just want to look good for my darling boyfriend~” the cat smirks before fixing the accessory around his neck. 

Ten goes to ask who it was, but he found himself shutting his mouth almost instantly. Xiaojun did say that Hendery is very misleading, so this whole conversation could be another thing just waiting to fuck him over. He looks over to see the sharp cat eyes on him suspiciously as he turns his gaze away again. 

“Awe, is Ten flustered that he can’t get a boyfriend~?” Hendery says in a baby voice as Ten just becomes even more mad. 

With one of his gloved hands, he flipped the male off before they finally made it into the city. Many people soon had their eyes on the new Alice. And yet again, Hendery happened to know exactly who Ten is, and it just made him more angered that he already was. 

They soon reach a clock tower to where Lucas waits in front of. 

“There he is! My beautiful boyfriend.” The cheshire smiles before giving the rabbit a lingering kiss on the lips. 

Ten finds himself rolling his eyes as he looks at the clock tower above the three of them. He wonders if this ‘Time’ figure awaits inside the building, but yet he doesn't know where he heads from here. He looks towards Lucas to see that his eyes were already on him. 

“Alice, Time awaits inside of the clock tower here for you. In there, he will tell you what happens before you go to face off against our Queen. You understand?” 

Ten nods before the two bid him a farewell as he heads inside of the tower. He climbs up the winding stairs before making to the top floor where a figure awaits him. The sound of clocks became very much more apparent as he now looks at the figure. 

A black trench coat with white clocks to go with fading lavender hair. His eyes are dark and alluring as they cast upon Ten himself. His outfit in general is just white and black, just like time itself, as he fiddles with his white gloves. A clock earring hands from his ear as time ticks by slowly…

“ _ Isn’t there anything or anyone here worth staying for? _ ”

Yangyang. That’s the name of the man in front of him. Handsome and beautiful mixed into the same captivating face. His lips are pressed together into a thin line as the two continue to make eye contact with each other. In truth, Ten could see himself falling in love with the Wonderlandish maknae he knows so well.

“ _ Isn’t there anyone that you love?” _

“Holy. Motherfucking. Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Yangyang begin to get to know each other before the games. What happens if Ten finally decides that staying may not be such a bad idea?

“Are you alright, Alice? I’ve never seen you get so... _startled_.” Yangyang asks as he looks at where the Alice character looks as if he’s going to die. 

Ten only looks again before getting himself properly on the floor so he won’t risk falling down the stairs. The next time that he sees Xiaojun, in Wonderland or back home, he is going to punch the living fire out of the man. Yangyang goes over and grabs both of Ten’s arms to lead him over to where two chairs sit in the middle of the room. 

“Lucas seemed to have taken a liking to you. That’s interesting to hear from our White Rabbit.” the clock master speaks as he waves two cups of tea and a few treats into existence. 

Ten stares at the things on the table before looking back up to where the other male sips his tea slightly. Yangyang gives him a look that offers the tea, but then it hits him why the character refuses to touch the treats in front of him. 

“You can drink it, Alice. It doesn't have the same effect as the tea from that hatter does. The same goes for the food. It would be for the best of you to have energy before the games.” he speaks again as Ten just moves to grab the small cup. 

It was obvious that Ten was ready to get out of here and on with everything else, but something in his mind and soul was willing him to stay and get to know this version of his friend. To know him is an understatement, he wants to _love_ him. 

“How long until this game thing?” Ten asks as he takes a tentative bite into the frosting-covered cookie with the words ‘Eat Me’ inscribed on it. 

“Well, our Queen prefers to play just a few minutes after midnight, so it will be a few hours until then.” Yangyang sighs. “Would you like to get some rest? I have a spare room you could stay in for the time being.” 

Ten smiles. After how many hours he’s spent in this hell, he’s finally smiled. A few hours with this breath-taking man, and how shall he spend them? He takes another bite into the sweet-tasting cookie before looking over to the other male. 

“How about you show me around? And while you’re at it, tell me about yourself. I would really like to know~” Ten smiles as Yangyang only blinks while choking on his tea. 

The timekeeper agrees before grabbing one of Ten’s arms and dragging him down a hall of the ticking place. 

000

“This is an old hall of where the other timekeepers used to work. This room right here is Past’s old study. They never seemed to leave here.” Yangyang speaks as they look into the room filled with books and past records. 

“So, how many time keepers did there use to be?” Ten asks as Yangyang seems to find himself lost in the old room. 

“Three used to work here, Past, Present, and Future, but they all left after a war began here in our home. I worked for the Queen as a timekeeper when we all first got adjusted to Wonderland. But then, they all left and I had to move here to keep time in order.” 

“Hence, you being called ‘Time’?” Ten asks. 

Yangyang nods as he now looks to the man behind him. 

“What about you? What was your life like before coming here?” 

Ten only gave a look of question. If Yangyang knows him like the other members seemed to know him, then he should know Ten’s life through and through. But then again, that feeling that somebody is fucking with him returned in his stomach once again.

“Well...I’m part of a group called NCT, you should know that, and my life is...okay. Everything is fun and all but things just get so... _overwhelming_ sometimes.”

Yangyang looks at where a glazed look has taken over on the older’s face. Yes, he knows Ten, but this side of him is so different...raw. He only gets closer to the other male before making the Alice character look up at him. 

“Why is it so...hard?” Yangyang asks.

“Because...everyone seems to have their own thing going on, and I guess I don’t have anything going for me. I mean, yeah I’ve _tried_ , but I just keep messing it up. So now I just think I have nothing to lose, so maybe I should just stay here…” the older confesses as he backs away from Yangyang. 

Ten walks out the door before he suddenly puts a hand over his mouth. Where they hell had any of _that_ come from. Those things were actually in his past and how he used to feel in his past. As he got out of the room, Yangyang filed behind with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“Did you make me say all that?!” Ten asks a little above a whisper. 

“No...I didn’t even think I said any of what I said in there. I guess Past is still there somewhere…” the younger faintly says before heading off the walk into another room. 

This room was different from textbooks and old things mindlessly falling around. This room seemed to be a mirror image of what’s going on, for the walls of the room are nothing more than glass panels that show everything going on in the current moment. 

“This is where Present worked. They were always in and out of this place the most.” Yangyang dryly explained as he allowed Ten to marvel at the view of the crooked world. 

“So what’s happening here, other than my arrival, Yang?” Ten asked as he placed one of his hands on the glass to get a better look. 

The time keeper blushed at the nickname before gaining his composure rather quickly. “Well, our Queen has been very successful in keeping everyone at peace. As I told you before, there was a war and WinWin was forced to take the crown as Queen rather than a stand-by King. But other than that, the most recent thing would be Lucas and Hendery.” 

“Nothing happens at home anymore.” Ten suddenly speaks. “It’s always something about the musical career and all of that shit. And now that I know that all of you have come to Wonderland...I kinda makes me understand why I’m so lonely all the time.”

Suddenly, with a wave of Yangyang’s hand, the image changed. Instead of the wide vast world of Wonderland, the image of their home on Earth comes into display. Seoul, South Korea, is brightly lit to where you can see every human and some inside their homes. It soon zooms in on the building where WayV stays in just to show a mostly empty home. 

“I’m guessing that the butterfly told you that you were not meant to come here?” Yangyang asks suddenly as Ten now gazes at the taller man. 

“Yeah...but something tells me that _you_ were the one that picked me.” the Alice character growls back as they now look at where the rest of NCT stays. 

“I was.” Yangyang admits. “But it was solely because I couldn’t seem to get my eyes off of you, Alice. Everytime, these viewpoints seem to take me to where you always were, but I would get them off of you if I could.” 

“Then who was going to be the ‘Alice’ if I wasn’t here?” 

Yangyang, for the first time in a while, goes completely silenced. His eyes flicker to where the other members he knows stand before waving it all away and back to Wonderland. Everyone has been the Alice in Wonderland before, but what makes him who they are is that they stayed in Wonderland and became happy. 

Yangyang cannot say the same just yet. 

“You are going to leave Wonderland soon, right?” 

“Maybe. It depends what happens if I lose this game thing.”

“There you are, Alice, the reason why you were not going to be the one roaming Wonderland. You _want_ to leave, so there’s no-”

“Why do you keep calling me ‘Alice’? You know who I am, and the others have called me by my real name, so why do you keep neglecting that?” Ten asked, suddenly very angered. 

There was silence once again. Yangyang only walked away and out of the room before a very angered Ten begrudgingly followed behind. They find themselves in the old room of Future, where nothing seems to even be there. 

“They never stayed in the clock tower for long, so they never requested a room for their visits. Future was...always full of something. That’s what I miss about them all the most, what they had to say about things.” Yangyangs speaks. 

They don’t even enter the room, instead Yangyang leads the two down the stairs once again to the back of the clock tower. As soon as the younger opens the door, a small smile creeps up onto his face as Ten takes a look. 

It was a garden, a magnificent garden in fact, filled with many different flowers and auras. The sound of clocks ticking seems to have evaporated within thin air as Yangyang leads his Alice through the garden. 

“This is where we all would meet. When all of our Queens were alive, they helped us find our place here in Wonderland. I was appointed to the Queen of Spades long ago, but then they all died in the war, so I became under the rule of our new Queen.” 

Ten looks as Yangyang looks at the flowers around the small podiums of suits deep in the garden. He looked at a certain white rose with a black undertone before picking it off of the small bush it grew on. 

“This flower has always been my favorite. It reminds me of the power here, light with such a dark mystery that no one can solve other than Wonderland itself.” Yangyang explains before placing the delicate flower onto Ten’s hairband. 

“How did you become Time? Everyone has a role here, so how did our maknae get called for keeping Time?” Ten asks as they take a seat on a small fountain between the four separate suits. 

“The Queens of Spades and Hearts said that I had a talent for watching over things and keeping things the way they are supposed to do. Their gift to me was this very garden before they left. They made sure that the flowers are real and full of life so I can look after them after a while or so.” 

“So they just gave you the position? I guess that’s nice. So how do all of you get from here back to Earth for our performances?” Ten asked again as he now feels himself reaching for the other male’s hand. 

“I have control of all of the gateways into other worlds, so when the time comes that we have to go get something done, I magic everyone up a gateway so we can all get home on time.” 

Ten nods as he now sees that Yangyang has been staring at him this whole time. The Alice figure, on the other hand, has been looking at the rest of the garden with weary eyes and a heavy heart. He has to go home, he knows this, but what would it be like if he stayed?  
  


“Say my name.” he snaps out suddenly. 

“What-?”

“I want you to say my name and mean it. You’ve been putting me off ever since I’ve gotten here, and I want that to change right now.” Ten says as he yanks down Yangyang’s collar so he couldn’t escape the question. 

Yangyang feels his face heat up as he looks into the older male’s eyes before looking down to his lips. The number one rule of Wonderland, do not get attached to anyone if you know that they are going to leave. Yangyang lifts his hand to wear it and gently cupps Ten’s face before leaning in a little closer. 

“Ten. That’s your name, and I will gladly say it.” 

Yangyang closed the distance between them as he began to lightly kiss the older male. Ten, melting into the feeling, began to kiss back before biting down gently on the younger’s lips to get more in depth with the kiss. 

Ten’s tongue soon found itself exploring the inside of Yangyang’s mouth. The taste of Wonderland tea and cakes filled his senses as their mouths moved in a rhythm as the kiss became even more intense. Yangyang soon pulled away as a thin line of saliva connected the two when they separated. 

With a gloved hand, Yangyang wipes the saliva off of his mouth as well as Ten’s. The older male soon goes in for another kiss, to only fall straight into the fountain behind them. A small laugh bubbled out of the younger male before Ten spit out some of the fountain water. 

“That’s not funny, bastard.” Ten smirks as he props himself out of the water. 

Yangyang shrugs before waving the other male dry and making his exit from the garden. Ten only stood frozen in the gardens as we watched the timely man disappear within the flowers and clocks. A tentative hand goes up to touch his lips before he just allows himself to smile just a little. 

Suddenly, Wonderland didn’t seem so bad after all, especially if it means that all of his time gets spent with the man he has fallen in love with. But then again, what if this is just some stupid dream and none of this is auctualy happening? What if this is where he wakes up and this place is just one big fantasy?

Then again, he wasn’t even meant to be the Alice in this Wonderland. He has to go to the Queen and then go home, which he is still determined to do. The butterfly’s words soon echo his mind once again as he looks into the fountain. 

Is there anything or anyone that really makes him want to stay? No...not really, which is a lie and he knows it, but then again is it? Somebody that he loves? Not yet...he doesn't think that the feeling of love was there just yet. 

_But I would love to find out_.

000

Ten managed to find himself back in the clock tower after a small recollection in the garden. He decided that his favorite flower was one that seemed to have his spirit right in it. It was a yellow tiger lily with a mixture of pink and orange dots along with a teal outline. It seemed to get drawn to him as much as he was to it, for the flower literally leaned out from the bush. 

He lingers around before finding the clock master in Present’s room. The lavender-haired male seemed to be lost in thought as he lightly touches one of the current scenes of the thriving world of Wonderland. Ten walks in slowly before stopping a few feet away from the other male. 

“The games will start in a few minutes. I think that it would be for the best if we begin our way over to the castle, Alice.” Yangyang speaks in a stern tone before turning to face Ten. 

The older boy only started as he saw that he would be referred to as ‘Alice’ again. He only nods before taking Yangyang’s hands in his own and presses a small kiss to the younger one again. They blush, but in the end they both smile before heading out of the tower that keeps time. 

Yangyang holds on to the hand of the older boy as they approach that castle. Card henchmen were out with red paint buckets painting the white roses on the trimmed bushes. 

_So I guess that’s what San meant by when the roses need to be painted._

The cards seemed to look at Ten strangely, but they did seem to bow down before the clock master. Yangyang bowed a little as Ten just gave them all a strange look. They soon reached the head of the castle as the door seemed to remain shut. 

“Why won’t it open?” Ten asked as he kicked against the little door. 

“The Queen is very sensitive when it comes to when he wants to play his games. So in just a few minutes, I will stop time just for your little game.” Yangyang explains. 

“Awe, so you couldn’t stop time for us~?” Ten teases as the doors suddenly open. 

“I’m afraid not, but you’re time has come.” 

The two walk through the doors to where Ten stops to stare at the decorated hall. The walls are painted white with golden and red hearts decorated in a fancy pattern fit for what should be a castle. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling as he walks across what is only the very first room. Yangyang giggles slightly at how caught up the younger is in the castle before taking his hand once again.

“This way, Ten. Soon enough, you will see everyone you have met on your journey before meeting face to face with our Queen.” the younger speaks as they soon walk towards the second set of doors. 

The very first thing that Ten is met with is a small hug from Lucas. 

“I’m happy to see if you are alright. I thought that Yangyang would give you a hard time!” the white rabbit chuckles as Hendery is quick to pull him away in radiating jealousy. 

The cat gives a wink and a sly smirk towards the clock master before Ten moves on to see the others. The next is obviously Kun, who is casually sipping away at a small saucer filled with tea before giving a tip of the hat towards the Alice figure. 

Then there’s the twins, who seem to be having a fun time, as they give Ten two bright smiles and a thumbs up. After that, Xiaojun hovers in the air as Ten seems to give him a needing look. The butterfly smiles before walking over to the other male. 

“So, have you taken thought to my words?” the butterfly asks. 

“Yes...and I think that you could _possibly_ be right.” Ten smirks before the butterfly figure takes a glance towards Yangyang. 

Yangyang is being ambushed by the others as Hendery seems to be bothering him as much as possible. Whenever Ten looks in his direction, though, he smiles and gives a small wave. The gesture causes small butterflies to flutter in his stomach as Xiaojun goes over to where the others seem to be awaiting him. 

Ten begins to walk ahead to where he is met, yet again, with another familiar face. Yuta, he identifies, is dressed in a white suit with a red bowtie right in the center of it all. A small heart has been drawn on his face as he smiles slightly towards Alice facing him. 

“Alice, are you ready to see our Queen?” Yuta asks as he holds out a gloved hand. 

He nods before taking the hand offered to him as they go through another set of doors. It takes a moment for Ten to finally see what he’s supposed to be focusing on, but it doesn't take long as Yuta walks up the stairs to take position to a tall elegant figure. 

The said figure stands high as he looks down at Ten with a straight-foward stare. He wears a professional white shirt with a cravat that flutters out perfectly. His velvet red coat stands out with all of the golden inscriptions of hearts as well as other symbols. The golden crown sits effortlessly on top of the abundance of chocolate-colored hair. 

He only allows a small smirk to go on his face as tilts his head to the side just a tiny bit. Just like Yangyang had said, the man before him was indeed WinWin. He felt the need to bow or do something, but he only stays in his place with a frozen posture and surprised eyes. 

The Queen begins to walk down the steps leading to his throne. The heels of his shoes clack against the marble as he comes closer and closer. This was the one that Ten was going to face for freedom to go back home. 

_But does he really want to go back?_

The royal soon finds himself stopped in front of the figure in front of him. He smiles a genuine smile to where you can see that makeup has been applied to his face. A small heart, that seems to be made out as a birthmark, comes right below his left eye, as some golden eyeshadow glitters from his eyelids. 

“Alice, how wonderful it is to see you once again!” WinWin exclaims as he gets even closer to the male. “Would you like to take a stroll before our little game?” 

Ten nods before being taken away by the royal subject. It wasn’t long before the Queen began to talk again, and boy did Ten wish that he could get people to shut up. He shrinks at the words that come from the royal’s mouth before only glancing away. 

“So, tell me how things are coming along for you and Yangyang.”

It just so happens where he glances that the clock master is getting pestered by Hendary and Mark once again as Xiaojun and Lucas have amused looks on their faces. The way that Yangynag looks when he is in thought is just another thing that causes his heart to beat faster.

“ _I think I’m in love with him…”_


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the game approaches as Ten begins to struggle with his decisions. Will he regret his choices in the end?

WinWin smiles at what the Alice character says. It doesn't take long for Ten to finally notice what he just said and who he just said it to. He covered his mouth before closing his eyes in sheer embarrassment. The Queen lays a hand on Ten’s back causing him to attempt to shy away even more. 

“So are you going to stay? Or are you going to carry on with this game?” he asks with a honey smooth voice which causes the nerves in Ten to ease just a bit. 

“I’m not sure. I mean, what if this is all a dream? And I’m just dreaming this whole twisted reality up...then I would just wake up to nothing. But anyways, being home is more important, so I’ll continue on with this whatever this is.” Ten sighs before looking to see a pitying look prying from the eyes of WinWin. 

“As you wish, Alice. Now we should head back, it seems that Time is already at his work.” 

Ten nods, knowing that meant that Yangyang has now frozen time, as he looks to where the royal aura has returned to the Queen, himself, as well. The game is the sort of thing that worries him the most though. He wonders how Wonderland even copes with their games, since the crazed realm seems to have a rule for just about everything, but the thought brushes off as he now arrives at where the rest of the Wonderlandian characters await the two of them.

Ten is suddenly ushered away as he finds himself standing beside Lucas and Hendery. The Cheshire Cat looks at where Yuta has returned to the side of the Queen with a small delighted smirk. The Alice figure looks at the taller man confused before the White Rabbit figure beside him seemed to catch on to whatever his boyfriend was understanding. 

“Watch them closely. They think they are  _ so _ quiet, but the Queen’s whisper can be heard anywhere.” The cat speaks again as the three look over to where the two males stand together.

WinWin suddenly links his hand with Yuta before pulling him over. He leans down with a glint in his eye as well as a mischievous smile written on his face. With his other free hand, he cups his right-hand man’s ear before whispering something.

“ _ What is it going to take for you to be my king? We seem to stand in this situation often.” _

“How many times must I answer your question, your highness? This role suits me fine.”

“ _ Yes, yes it does my beautiful servant. I don’t know what I would ever do without you~” _

“You are very kind, but I will once again reject-“

“ _ Be my king. That is an order.” _

Yuta seemed frozen as the now sympathetic look returned to the face of WinWin. Yuta coughed suddenly as a way to regain his composure, but something about when the benevolent figure grabbed his hand said something that Yuta was not going to reject the offer this time around.

“They’ve been pinning on each other for as long as I can remember. That Ace has always rejected him for some fucked reason or another, but I guess WinWin might finally get his way~” Hendery smirks as Lucas and Ten laugh just a little before the Queen eyes the small huddle. 

It wasn’t long before Yangyang came back over with a drained aura lingering around him. He smiles in the slightest at Ten before the shored male flashes one right back. Lazily, the timekeeper grabs the Alice figure’s hand before leading them to a room away from the others. 

“Is there something you needed, Yang?” he asks with a small smirk concealing itself from his face. 

“Well, I did stop time didn’t I?” Yangyang says while minorly slurring his words. 

“Yeah, how much energy is that taking out of you anyways, you look like a zombie.” Ten says as a snappy reply as he looks at where the younger boy is obviously blushing. 

  
“Thanks, Alice...anyways, since he seems to have some time, I wanted to do this before you go play your little game…”

At that moment, Yangyang grabs the collar of Ten’s shirt and connects their lips. A small spark seemed to ignite within the two of them as they closed their eyes. They never moved, only staying in the warmth of each other, Yangyang’s hand found their way to the back of the shorter boy’s neck. 

As soon as Ten goes to be looking for more, the younger male pulls back and allows Ten to almost fall onto the marble floor beneath them. The clockmaster chuckles before placing another small kiss onto the younger’s cheek. 

“That’s just for good luck. Now get going, will you?” 

Ten laughs before opening the door that leads him back to where the others were expectantly waiting for his return. 

“Now, since you are back Alice, shall we begin our game?”

000

The game of selection is just a game of billiards. 

The Queen stands next to the table with a pool stick ready in his hands. He smiles sweetly as he waves over to Ten with a dainty posture. They all stand over the pool table, Yangyang who decided that he wanted to see how the game just happens to go down, as Yuta still remains right next to where WinWin presents himself. 

“Alright, now I would love to say that we could do this one-on-one, but that would be sadly unfair. So, I will allow you to choose a partner. Also, Lucas and Hendery shall join our little game as well.” The Queen explains with a small gesture of hand. 

“But what if Lucas and Hendery win?”

The Queen purses his lips before allowing his strict composure to drop in the slightest. “I guess that if they happen to pull through, you can have something out of it.” 

Ten smiles before remembering that he has to pick his partner. He wants somebody that really could get their  _ timing _ right to sink every shot into the decided hole. So who else better than to pick Time himself?    
  


He walks over to the man clad in black, white, and lavender with a knowing smile played out on his lips. He grabs the male by the hand before coming over and dragging him back over to the billiards table. 

“So you choose Yangyang as your partner?”

“Yes.”

“Very well then. I shall choose Yuta as my partner. Now shall the games begin?”

They all nod as they get their pool stick from a small corner in the room. To start off, WinWin breaks, causing one or two balls to slowly tip in. The royal team claims stripes as the other two teams claim solids.

The shot soon turns to the Ace, slinking his shot very with a fluid motion, before the Queen only misses by a small mistake. The turns soon go to the team including Alice.

Ten alines the white ball with a solid before successfully knocking it in the destined pocket with a small clink. Yangyang does the same thing before Ten ends up accidentally knocking the white ball in with his shot.

Next goes on with the Wonderland couple. Hendery sinks every shot he aims for, but a small time issue with the White Rabbit caused the power to soon be turned back to the Queen and her Ace. 

Yuta hits in two perfect shots as WinWin follows suit. The two seem to get a few in before WinWin stumbles over himself, falling into the arms of his right-hand man, but losing their possession in the game.

“You always seem to catch me, don’t you?” WinWin flirts as he looks up into the eyes of the other man.

“I guess so, but that seems to never change.” Yuta shrugs it off as he helps the Queen back up into his prim and proper position.

“Be my king, Yuta. I know you won’t regret it.”

Ten and Yangyang continue on with their turn as Yangyang knocks in balls with impeccable timing. Ten hits in luck shots until most of what is left is three solids other than the eight ball.

Lucas and Hendery end up missing their turn as Yuta and WinWin clear the stripes. As the winning shot approaches, WinWin readies his pool stick with almost perfected accuracy. He hits the white ball for it to only go so far, failing to hit the black and white ball.

Ten can feel his heart beating inside of his chest as Yangyang gives him a reassuring pat on the back. He breaths deep as he is sure enough that the shot will completely sink it.

The white ball goes straight on, pursuing it’s target, before twirling all the way off to the side. Ten’s heart drops to his feet as he watches Lucas approach the table with a steadfast look. He soon knocks in the eight ball without hesitation and he receives a victory kiss from his boyfriends.

It wasn’t long before he also received a hug from Yangyang as well. He was smiling as he looked down at a very confused Alice.

“W-what happened?” 

“We won, Ten, we won!” The youngest cheers as he goes back to hugging the younger. It wasn’t long before the words of the Queen registered in his mind. 

“ _ I guess that if they happen to pull through, you can have something out of it.”  _

Ten feels himself slowly feel more relieved as he now understands that they just won. He won, and he can finally escape this never ending nightmare. He soon finds himself surrounded by everyone as they congratulate him on his victory.

“Congratulations, Alice. You are now free to go home. You played a very good game.” The Queen bids with a smile. 

He smiles before he finds himself looking for the person that went through it all with him. The hint of lavender hair seems to be found nowhere within his line of sight. He soon finds it again, going out the door.

“ _ Isn’t there anything or anyone here worth staying for? _ ”

_ Yes. A thousand times yes. _

_ “Isn’t there anyone that you love?” _

His heart suddenly started to beat as his legs moved on their own. He pushed passed everyone before watching as the figure left through the door. He was now running, missing the pitying gazes, flying through the open doors...

_...to only be back home. _

000

A month is the amount of time that has passed since Ten’s adventure in Wonderland. Ever since then, none of the members have returned home, which is just a convincing factor that it was all real. He lays in his bed staring at the ceiling above before forcing his eyes on something else.

“ _ This flower has always been my favorite. It reminds me of the power here, light with such a dark mystery that no one can solve other than Wonderland itself. _ ” 

The crystal white rose with a pitch black undertone had still remained on his head when he came back through the door of the apartment of WayV. It’s his only real way of knowing that everything he did was real, and not some nasty dream. 

He really fell in love within a matter of hours or so, and then went on to kiss that person and end up regretting all of his decisions. He uses a free hand to pick up the delicate flower before taking a small whiff of it.

It smells just like Wonderland in every single way. From the tea and iced biscuits that Kun serves at his tea parties right back to how the paint on the roses at the castle had smelled. He holds it to his heart before feeling himself fall back to sleep in a dreamy trance. 

Ten never really reflected back on Wonderland, but something always seemed to remind him of it. Ever since he had even returned home, their boss hadn’t even called yet. He always finds himself at the dance studio trying to use music as a way to make his thoughts go to rest, but that seems to never work either. 

Now he lays at rest with the flower only remembering the one man that made it all for him. Sure, he has hung out with Yangyang here back on Earth, but never did he feel the intensity that he felt in Wonderland. 

_ It really is all a big mystery, isn’t it? _

A crash wakes him from his current state. He runs over to the kitchen as he sees a very familiar figure laying on the floor.

“Lucas?”

The White Rabbit perks one of his rabbity ears up before a smile eloped on his face. He gets off from his place off of the ground and hugs the other male with all of his might. Ten returns the small gesture before they pull apart for a moment. 

“How did you even get here…?” Ten asks as he finally takes in the Wonderlandian figure standing in front of him. 

“The cabinet. I jumped in a rabbit hole and this is where I ended up!” He laughs while closing the small cabinet door back.

Ten laughs as he notices that Lucas seems to notice something important. He suddenly walks in the direction of Ten’s room to where the confused male follows behind. 

“Lucas? What are you-?”

“I knew I felt a Wonderland presence here somewhere. I guess you really didn’t want to leave did you?” 

In the hands of the rabbit is the rose Ten was holding only moments ago. It screams Wonderland, and Ten knows that. And yes, he really wishes he hadn’t left.

“So, what brings you back here anyways?” He asks as he watches the other hold the delicate flower in his hands for another moment or so.

“To find you. WinWin has planned a tea party and your presence is needed there,  _ Alice _ .” 

Ten rolls his eyes at the name. He hates it, but that sense of mystery and adventure fills his heart at just being called that stupid name. He wonders if Yangyang can see all of this, how he’s just about to break down over such a silly thing. It is absolutely... _ mad. _

“But why? Am I not a part of Wonderland anymore?” 

“Actually, that’s what the Queen demands to talk to you about.” The rabbit preens as he now grabs Ten’s hand. 

“We’re going  _ now _ ?” 

“Yeah! Don’t worry, a rabbit hole should appear right  _ now!” _

Suddenly that free falling feeling returns from when he first came into Wonderland. He sees the familiar tea sets along with the baked goods and flowers. A few clocks go by as he closes his eyes at the feeling of falling. 

Soon enough, he felt somebody tap on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to be met with the one and only Hendery. His cat eyes are wide and welcoming as he takes the smaller boy in for a hug. 

“You finally made it, hyung! I thought Lucas would never find you!” The cat smiles while continuing to crush the other male in a hug. 

Ten laughs as he hugs the other male back with a small smile already lit up on his face. As soon as Hendery lets him go, he decides to look around to really see that he is back in Wonderland before the three males rally in for a group hug.

“You seem not to have changed a bit,  _ Alice~”  _ Hendery smirks as he soon gestures to what Ten is wearing.

Ten looks down and sees that he is wearing the same outfit that he first awoke in the wondrous land in. He fiddles the gloves on his hands before they are suddenly grabbed by Lucas and Hendery to guide him to the castle. 

000

“Welcome back, Ten hyung! I’m very happy to see that you can make it to our tea party.” The Queen bows before placing a small kiss on Ten’s cheek. 

The Alice character knew that it is professional for a royal to kiss somebody on the cheek whenever they are being welcomed somewhere, but why did he call him ‘ _ hyung _ ’? He looks at where the younger male is now on his way to the table, where the event is being hosted, but he was soon tackled by the twins of Wonderland. 

Mark and Johnny smothered the younger boy with questions that were not exactly answered soundly, but he eventually managed to get a sizable explanation for the twins. 

“How have you not been called back yet?” Ten asks as he feels Mark behind him grabbing the other male in a back hug. 

“Lazy month. Boss said that there’s really nothing going on, so I’m using this as my free period before things go back into full swing.”

“Hence all of us being absent from Wonderland.” Johnny finishes with a sigh before Ten catches another familiar face looking at the small group he was in. 

It was none other than Xaiojun, who was already staring at Ten with that damned all-knowing look. Eventually, he walked over and was captured in a welcoming embrace by the butterfly. He never expected for the male to be right on something such as love, but all that does is add to his title of ‘all-knowing’.

“Something told me you would be back. Wonderland never keeps anyone away for long.” The butterfly speaks as Ten smiles in a bashful way. 

As they make their way over to the table, everyone is already seated as the assortment of tea cups and biscuits have been laid out on the fancy tablecloth. 

As everyone becomes seated, Ten begins to look around to see everyone seems to be seated. Suddenly, a cup is placed in front of him as some tea seems to magically pour into it. He looks around to see that Kun is standing there with a wide smile displayed on his face. 

“I got your favorite, Ten! I hope you enjoy it!” The Mad Hatter smiles before going on to serve the others that sit around the table. 

That’s when it hit the male. He looks around again to see that  _ he _ has not made his appearance. No shine of lavender or black and white cloth makes its appearance as Ten begins to look around worriedly. 

He was certain that he would be here, after all Lucas said that everyone is required to be here. As suddenly as he looks away from the mismatch of confetti and flowers on the mad hatter, he looks up to the Queen to see that he is motioning for him to follow the royal’s lead.

Down into the familiar pathway, the two of them are now completely out of earshot as well as sight. Ten continues to worry over the other male, and WinWin sees that, but the only thing that the Queen seems to provide is nothing more than a sympathetic smile. 

“Ten...about Yangyang-”

“What happened to him?! I thought that you said-”   
  


“He wants to resign. I’ve given him to the end of the week to do so…” the Queen says as his voice seems to echo just a little. 

Ten gives him a lost look. 

“That’s the main reason I called you back. Lucas told you that I did have something to talk to you about, correct? Well, I would like to offer you the role of Alice, so you can leave and enter Wonderland as you please with the exception of being able to stay here with Yangyang.” The Queen states as he looks into the now relieved look of Ten. 

“So...so he’s still here?” 

“Yes. Most likely where you found that little flower that lies on top of your pretty little head. Now get going.”

000

  
The clocktower remains silent before Ten slams into its head first. He winds through the halls, not even giving mind to the offices of the old timekeepers, before finally finding the door that he knew would lead him to the gardens. 

He rushes past the bushes, flowers, and pedestals before finally finding the timekeeper he has been looking for. The fading lavender tips of his hair hangs in his face as he twittles in his hands with a single flower that gives Ten all of the confidence in the world. 

A tiger lily. 

He walks up to the man before abruptly standing in front of him. The man sitting on the fountain gives him no mind as he continues to carefully caress the flower in his hands. Ten soon allows his hand to drag up the chest of Yangyang before tilting his head up gently. 

“T-ten? What are you-?”

And Ten didn’t allow another word to escape as he slams his lips on top of the other boy. He allows himself to convey as much as he can into the kiss before he feels the confusion radiating off of the younger boy. He slowly pulls away as Yangyang stares into the eyes of the man he hadn’t seen in over a month. 

“Did you miss me?”

“Yes. No matter how many times that I could see you, I will never count as much as seeing you, Ten hyung.”

And with that, Yangyang basically falls into the other boy before Ten embraces him tightly. Yangyang is now slightly crying as he can see that this time, Ten is actually here and not in some image in the office of Present. 

“Now tell me what the hell this is about you resigning? This is you home, Yang, and I know that this is where you are happiest! Now why would you even think-”

“Because of you. I was the one that chose you no matter how many times that I try to cover it up, so I wanted to be with you where you’re happiest! You are the world to me, Ten, and I want to be in the same on with you!” the younger cries out. 

Ten smiles as he now holds those gloves hands within his own. The warmth he first felt whenever he was with the man returned as he now looks up into the saddened desperate eyes. 

“I’m staying, Yangyang.”

“W-what? How?!”

“The Queen offered me the eternal role of Alice, and she said that I can stay with you for as long as I would like.” Ten smiles as he sees all of the weight on Yangyang’s shoulders float into the sky. 

“He’s going to let you stay?”

“Only if you do, Time.”

“Then I will. We should go tell her right now, after all, I think we are late to the tea party.”

“Yes, yes we are.”

000

As news was spreaded, Ten officially is inducted into the role of Alice in Wonderland. WinWin has finally managed to get Yuta to become his King in the Wonderlandiful world as everyone is now planning for their upcoming wedding. 

But now, the garden is filled with the Alice who stumbled into the heart of the clockmaster. Ten swore that he would always be at the side of Yangyang no matter good or bad. So now they all have become united within tea parties and games over the throne. But in reality, most of his time is spent next to the man he fell in love with in a matter of minutes. 

_ After all, I have a lot of time to make up for.  _

  
  
  



End file.
